Beached
by mitsuki95351
Summary: a storm leaves Sasuke, a merman, beached on land. Now he must wait 7 years before he can return to his home out at sea. In a world he knows nothing about Naruto finds Sasuke naked on the beach & takes him in - sasu/naru rated T just in case i get brave in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sasu/naru AU

**Authors note: hi, this is my first fan fic =3 well that I have written all out, a have an akuroku that's on ch 1 of 13 and I don't plan to post till it's all done so I don't have many loop holes and such. **

**Any way I hope you guys like "Beached****". I have had this idea stuck in my head when I read the title **"**Oceanborn**" **by** Katsutoshi96, **last week. The fic has nothing to do with merpeople but that's what the title made me think of. This was a one shot that****,**** well, had way too much potential for chapters. **

**So Sasuke and Naruto (and Sakura) are in there early 20's in this fic. That's why Naruto has his own home. And I know I keep saying boy but I'm 21 . . . and I call people my age boys and girls. . . so sue me (please don't)**

**Also, a big thanks to my wonderful friend deviantART name "**sin239697"

**AHHHHHH I can't get one single link to work here! Not even with spaces! So Here is what I'm going to do. Go to my page and get the links there. I have a link to the first image of MerSasuke, Naruto's house arrangement, and the e-book download there =3 thanks **

**Sasu/naru. Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke or Naruto or any other character in this fic. I am making no profit from this fanfiction. Only the story is mine. **

The storm had been raging all night as Naruto looked out his living room window to watch the wind shake the trees around. The ocean was black and menacing but Naruto was safe and worm under his blanked by the fire place. He gripped his cup of hot coco and took a sip before turning his head back to the TV in the opposite side of the large window. The room was large with a couch that sat with its back to the storming ocean. To the left of the sofa was a kitchen with a nice bar space to see intothe living area. To the right was the fire place which was ablaze, and next to the TV was a hallway, that ledto the rest of the home.

Slowly, Naruto began to nod off as the storm raged on.

• • •

A cooled breeze washed over Sasuke as the sun burned on his pale bare skin, coxing the young man to wake. The sensation was strange, and he felt dry as he began to open his eyes.

The sound of the ocean water pushing and pulling its way on to land filled the air. The sound was accompanied only with seagull's cries and the steady beating of his own heart. He could feel sand on his skin, and salt in his cuts and maybe even some bruises he had no idea how he had gotten. He was lying on his stomach, using his right arm as a pillow when he came to.

Slowly, Sasuke lifted his head as he wondered where he was. Looking at the sand around him and the boulders to his right, his heart began to quicken. Why was he on land? More importantly, how long had he been on land?

The shock sent adrenalin coursing through his veins as he shoved himself off the ground only to find himself once again reunited with the sand. His eyebrows knit together as he wondered for a moment what had just happened. With a sudden realization, he back to his lower body to find his body was different. Instead of his sleek black fin with enviably shiny scales, he had two limbs. They seemed longer than his arms and also seemed to function in a different manor.

'_Great__, just __great__'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he tried once again to get up. The hind limbs were too long for him to have to be on all four,but if he bent the hind limbs, he found he could crawl on his knees. So with a way to move, Sasuke made his way awkwardly to the water stopping when touched the water. He sat himself down on his bare bottom and hoped there was still time.

The water moved back to him, then away from him for a while before Sasuke accepted the fact that his life at sea was over for the next seven years. He was stranded out on land like a beached whale, with no way to return to the only thing he knew. His eyes gazed out to the ocean longingly, as a new sound filled his ears.

Laughter rang out from somewhere around a corner of the beach and Sasuke realized it must be human. The sound sent new adrenalin coursing through his veins once more as he crawled to the boulders hoping to find a place to hide. He knew he would not be able to defend himself in his current state. When he reached the boulders he managed to use them for support and stood himself up right.

Sasuke could hear the sounds coming closer and his heart threatened to escape his cheats as he moved faster. Working his way in between two of the large boulders, he lost what little stability he had and found himself stumbling and crashing down to the  
soiled stones beneath him. His breath escaped him in a soft cry as he tried his best to keep silent. Obviously this was not his day.

The chatter stopped and Sasuke held his breath, hoping that if he were quiet enough they would not realize he had just made any sound. _'Go away, there's nothing here!'_ he thought to himself, willing away the humans. His body was sore thanks to the fall and he was uncomfortable with the hard cold stone against his naked body but he would not move, or was it could not move.

A shadow covered his back at the same moment a loud scream filled the air and Sasuke quickly shielded his ears from the sharp sound. The shadow vanished as abruptly as it had arrived.

"There's a pervert!" cried a female voice.

_'Pervert?' _Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as the word echoed in his mind.

"No way," said a male voice moments after. "What would a pervert be doing on privet beach?"

"I don't know! Do something Naruto!"

"Fine I will," complained the male as he made his way to the boulders.

Sasuke sat up as there was no point in hiding from the humans any longer. Carefully, using the rock as an anchor Sasuke went around to the soft sand. His face showed a hostility that made the male, Naruto was it, pause for a moment.

"Um, can I . . . um what are you doing here . . . naked?" stammered the blond as his eyes quickly scanned over the naked young man before him. Suddenly his eyes paused then swiftly shifted to a very _interesting_ grain of sand.

Sasuke looked at the blond human and dryly told him he didn't know. The young woman with pink hair had kept her back turned to Sasuke, giving him the impression that he had somehow offended the female.

"Oh I . . . see, . . . ," said the blond more to himself than to Sasuke. "Then, where are you from?"

Sasuke thought for a second and voted against telling the truth, "I don't know. All  
I remember is the storm," he said hoping the humans would leave him alone now.

Naruto's eyes wondered back to the man's body, this time making note of the cuts and bruises. Suddenly his eyes widened, he grabbed the females arm and pulled her away and began whispering things Sasuke could not hear.

"Sakura! He's all covered in cuts and bruises! He's hair looks like a drowned cat! I think he has amnesia! –gasp- what if he was on a boat that sank or something!" he whispered franticly in to her ear. Sakura braved a glance at the young man behind them, who appeared to be seething.

"I think you might be on to something Naruto, but why would he be naked?" she asked in a hushed voice with her back once more to the man in question.

"I don't know! Maybe he was skinny dipping in the boats pool; he looks like the kind of guy that could get some girls in with him." Naruto whispered back to the girl.

Sasuke just stood there, with his right hand on the rock for sport, scowling at the two.

Naruto looked back at the man, and suddenly the blonde looked like he had made up his mind. Briskly the blond walked back to the black hired man and put his hand out with the towel he had brought along to dry himself off after he had swam.

"Take this" he said to Sasuke who warily took hold of the towel with his left hand. He then stood motionless as he looked at the neatly folded of cloth in his hand.

"Well? Aren't you going to put it on?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Put it on **what**?" Sasuke asked as his black eyes lifted from the cloth and bore in to Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened as his face flickered to shock. "On what? On you! I mean, around your waits! Just cover up!" he shouted in a panic. The brunettes' nakedness was getting to Naruto, and he didn't know how to handle it.

Sasuke looked at the cloth in his left hand and then glanced at his right hand momentarily. Slowly, hopping he would not regret this; he removed his right hand from the rock to open the cloth. As he removed his hand he felt his legs begin to wobble but he was still standing so he then began to gingerly unfold the fabric. Suddenly, his legs gave out and he crumpled to the sand at his feet.

The surprise on Sasuke's face only lasted a moment before becoming a scowl once again. Naruto quickly rushed to Sasuke's side with worry clearly on his face. "Are you ok? What happened?" He asked as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Electricity ran through Sasuke's body from his shoulder and Sasuke briskly pushed the hand away. "Don't touch me," he practically growled at the blonde.

Naruto pulled away as swiftly as if he believed the black haired man would actually bite him.

For a moment the raven haired man looked at his legs then loosely wrapped the towel around his waist, and held it in place with his right hand. Then he looked at Naruto with an expecting expression he was obviously trying to hide.

Naruto found himself smiling at the young man as he stretched out his hand to him, "come on, let's get you in some clothes."

Sasuke thought for a moment as he glared at the human's hand. '_Well it's not like I have any other choices" _he thought to himself as he slipped his ivory fingers in to the tanned hand. Naruto pulled him up then helped him wrap the towel tightly.

My house is just around that turn on the beach, we can get you cleaned up and dressed." Suddenly he turned his attention back to the pink haired lady and said "you can look now, Sakura he's decent."

Sakura turned to the young man and smiled, "wow, he's beautiful once you get the chance to really look at him!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched up irritably before he hissed "I'm not _beautiful_."

Sakura just smiled again the asked, "sooo, what's your name?"

He debated on whether he should tell her of just ignore her, when he caught the blue eyes looking at him hopefully. The raven haired man let out a sigh before stating "Sasuke."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered to himself then he smiled from ear to ear. Sasuke couldn't image anyone smiling this widely before now. "My name's Naruto and this is Sakura," he offered as he began to tug Sasuke's hand carefully as to not pull him off balance. Sasuke hated feeling this weak, the inability to use this body properly was driving him crazy. As Sakura began to walk Sasuke focused his eyes on her legs to study the movement well enough to understand how to do it.

Smirking Sasuke pulled his hand out of Naruto's and began to walk. He was a little stiff and wobbly at first, but was soon walking as if he had been on land his whole life.

The home Naruto had spoken of was exactly where the blonde had said it would be. He could see the large window for the living room looking out to them as they approached the very elegant beach home. Inside Naruto led Sasuke down the hall next to the TV. The hall opened up to a space that contained pictures of the blonde and 4 doors. Some of the pictures were with an older man who has a scare on his face. Some of the pictures had lots of people including Sakura, but Sasuke didn't pay too much attention to the sea of faces as Naruto led him to the first door.

"This is my room," Naruto said as he led the man through the bed room and intothe rest room with a large tub and shower. Naruto turned the shower on and let Sasuke rinse the sand off his body as he disappeared back in to the bed room.

Sasuke stood in the shower watching the water fall out of the shower head curiously. Everything on land was so different from the ocean. He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as Naruto reentered the room loudly, "here I brought some clothes for you, they might be loose but they will have to do for now."

Sasuke looked at the blonde who had entered the room now in more cloth. This cloth covered his chest so only his head and neck poked out, along with the lower portions of his legs and arms. He also held more cloth in his hands, which was apparently called clothes.

Sasuke walked out from under the running water and reached out for the _clothes_ but Naruto pulled it back. "You have to dry yourself off first. What are you stupid?" Naruto asked in a slightly irritated tone.

Sasuke meet the blonde with equal irritation, and growled "I am not stupid!" then Sasuke just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Naruto sighed and handed him a towel, "Use this. I'm going to be in the living room with Sakura . . . just call me if you need something." He said as he left the clothes on the sink. Sasuke dried himself off then looked at the clothes. _Great, now what do I do with this._ After a short examination he was able to put on the shirt and boxers. When he got to the skinny jeans, Sasuke found himself once more on the ground after losing balance and falling flat on his back.

Naruto ran in from the living room after hearing the loud crash from Sasuke's fall. "Are you ok?" he shouted as he ran in. Standing at the door Naruto looked in and suddenly found himself laughing at Sasuke.

"What's so funny," Sasuke said in a completely passed off tone as he sat up. "Nothing, it's just . . . haven't you ever dressed yourself?" Naruto took in a breath as he continued to laugh. Finely catching his breath, Naruto continued, "You put the shirt on backwards and you were obviously trying to put on the jeans when you fell."

Sasuke had finally had enough of this human laughing over things he could not possibly know, so with a murders tone, he began to growl at Naruto, "I AM GETTING TIRED OF YOUR HIGH AND MIGHTY ADDITUDE. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHAT YOU DO WITH '_CLOTHES'_. I'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN ANYONE WEAR CLOTH AROUND THEM BEFORE!"

Naruto's eyes expanded in shock as the raven haired boy yelled at him. '_How has he never seen anyone wear clothes?'_

"So you do have amnesia then?" Naruto asked a little confused. "But then how do you know your name?"

Sasuke's eyes bore in to the blondes eyes. Then he sighed, '_it's not like the human knows I've never been on land. . .' _"Look I don't have amnesia; I'm just . . . not from around here." He said in a monotone.

"Then where are you from?" Naruto asked curiously as he stretched his hand out to help the boy up. Sasuke accepted the hand and pulled himself up, as he wondered what he could say. "I . . . I don't trust you enough to say" he finally said flatly.

Naruto pouted as he heard this. "but. . ."

"No buts, I have no reason to think I'll be safe if I tell you."

"Fine. . ." Naruto pouted even more. When he remembered Sasuke was still not dressed Naruto smiled. "Here let me help you with that."

Sakura sat in the living room waiting for Naruto to come back after the loud crashing sound that came from the master bath. "I'm back," Naruto said as he walked in with Sasuke following behind him.

"Oh, Sasuke you look good in those jeans," Sakura smiled at the brunette. Sasuke just looked at her and sat down next to Naruto on the couch.

The two continued a conversation they were having as Sasuke was trying to get dressed, but Sasuke didn't mind. He just gazed out the window to his home. Slowly his mind began to wander.

_A young child swam up to his mother and wrapped his arms around her. "Mom! Itachi fought off a shark! It was really cool!" _

_The mother smiled at the young boy, "Was it Sasuke? That's neat but what I really wana know is what you did today?"_

_Sasuke's smile widened as he told her about the adventure he and a couple of other merboys had in a nearby cave._

_His mother listened intently as the boy dramatically waved his arms and fin as he got to the most exciting part of his story. When he was done the woman began to laugh. "That sounds like it was very fun, I wish I could have been there," she said as she began to make dinner. _

"_Sasuke can you__ go pick some sea weed for me?"_

"_Fine. . ." Sasuke pouted as he swam away to a nearby seaweed patch. He took hi__s time gathering the amount of seaweed he know his mother wanted, stopping to play with some fish that were swimming in the area. After some time he figured he should go back before his mother got angry that he took so long with his errand._

"_Mom, I got the__ seaweed you wanted!" He shouted excitedly as he swam in to the kitchen. When Sasuke got no response he began to wonder where she could be. So he began to swim around their home looking for his mother. That was when he heard the scram. Fear chilled his blood as he swam to the scream. "Mom!"_

_When he entered the room he found his mother and father in a fog of _red floating in_ the water around them. "MOM!" he yelled as he swam up to her motionless body on the sea floor. "MOOOOMM!"_

"Ke. . . Sasuke?" Sasuke was pulled out of the past by the blonde that had put an arm on his shoulder. The touch was so unexpected that Sasuke suddenly pinned the young blonde to the ground. Naruto gasped then in raged yelled. "What are you crazy! Wha'd you do that for!" It took a moment for Sasuke to remember where he was. Slowly he pulled himself off of Naruto and mumbled an "I'm sorry."

Naruto looked at Sasuke wondering just what in the world had just happened, when he remembered why he was calling the young man. "Hey, Sakura just left and well you look really tired too, I was thinking of letting you go to sleep in the guest bed room."

"Hun" Sasuke grunted as he glanced out the window once more.

Naruto looked out the window in hopes of seeing what the brunette found so interesting but found nothing of real interest. "It's this way," Naruto said as he led Sasuke back in to the hall and opened the only door there to the left.

The room was simple, off white. In the wall opposite the door was a window with white curtains, and a picture of a vase with lavender flowers to the right of the window. The wall to the right of the door had the twin bed and two night stands of dark wood matching the head board. To the left, there was the closet door and a simple rectangular shaped, dark wood colored, vanity with six drowse. The blankets on the bed were light lavender, like the flowers in the picture.

Sasuke took in the room and found it pleased him in a way. He moved to the bed and felt it with his hand assuming this was the equivalent to the soft sand he slept on in the ocean. Carefully Sasuke made his way to the fluffy cloth in the center, rested his head on it curling his body for a much needed night rest.

A small giggle escaped Naruto as he approached the sleepy brunette and helped him tuck in to the blankets. Naruto left the room with a stupid grin plastered on his face. It was like having a child or something I mean really_. He didn't even know to get under the blanked in this cool weather._ Naruto thought to himself as he stole one last look at the man sleeping soundly.

• • • •

**Please read and respond, I would really like to know what you think in need to do to improve and what you liked so I can learn to write better, and before you go, thank you for reading X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone =3  
Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, Sasuke or anyone else from the manga or anime Naruto**

**I hope I didn't make you all wait too long, I don't post this till I have reviewed it way to many times. ^^; and I have a friend who also reads and edits it for me, "**sin239697**" and she doesn't have a computer at the moment ^^;**

**Also I tried really hard not to call them boys =P **

"**leviathan of the sea" asked why 7 years. I though some of you would be curious too so I thought I'd share, number 7 is something used in fantastic (myth, magic & so on) a lot. I chose years to make the trapped on land feel like there is no escape. I didn't want Sasuke to have an easy way back to the ocean.**

**Days - Ok so a week stuck on land, he'll live **

**Weeks - Alright so some months, this sucks **

**Years - God, it's never going to end**

**And thank you for commenting X3 - leviathan of the sea (awesome name btw), MiKniTeBlueMoon,**

**One more thing ahhhhhh! I cannot get links to work at all. . . .so I'm going to post them on my profile =3, its 3 links e-book download (if you have a kindle), MerSasuke art, and Naruto's house arrangement **

**Chapter 2 **

Sasuke awoke to the sound of the ocean and seagulls. The soft blankets coxed him to return to his sweet dreams of a happy early child hood. He would have eagerly drifted back, when he realized the soft blanket incasing him was not sand. His eyes shot open, mind racing for a moment before it replayed the day before.

How could he forget? 7 years, 7 whole years would be wasted on land before he could return home; before he could fulfill his life goal.

Sasuke sat up and studied the room once again. As he was examining the image of plant life on land, a smell made its way in to the room and Sasuke peaked curious. What could smell that way? Not that much of anything made a smell under water.

Sasuke stared at the door for a while; until the need to know got the better of him. Finally he stood up and took a moment to remember how to use the limbs he stood on. He then silently made his way out the door and fallowed the scent down the hall and out to the living area.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice called out to him the moment the door had opened. Sasuke looked at the blond, doing his best to hide his curiosity. Naruto was at the bar space placing a stack of light golden brown, fluffy pancakes in between two plates.

"Glad you're up" Naruto said as he opened a drawer on the kitchen side of the bar and put out the eating utensils. "I was just going to get you, come. Sit." Naruto ordered as he made his way around the bar to the living area.

Sasuke followed suit and sat himself down to examine the meal. Naruto grabbed a couple of pancakes and poured syrup on them and began to cut his breakfast as Sasuke studied his hands.

"Aren't you going to get any?" Naruto asked with a mouthful of pancake and syrup.

"Hun" Sasuke grunted as he grabbed some of the hotcakes and syrup. Pouring on as much as he had seen Naruto do; Sasuke winced at the sweet scent, and wrinkled his nose. He reached for the butter knife and fork and carefully mimicked Naruto's movements.

The taste was too sweet and Sasuke found himself glared at his plate. Naruto noticed that Sasuke had stopped moving altogether and looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong? Never eat pancakes before?" he asked teasingly.

"No," Sasuke said flatly.

"Oh . . ." Naruto had asked jokingly, he hadn't expected Sasuke to say actually say no.

"So you don't like 'em? I could make something else if you'd like."

"It's too strong. . . . Sweet," Sasuke said still eyeing the pancakes as if they would try and kill him the moment he looked away.

"Oh! You didn't like the syrup!" Naruto exclaimed, as he shot out of his stool and dashed in to the kitchen. He then pulled a new plate out of another drawer and replaces Sasuke's plate.

Sasuke ate his plain pancakes in silence as Naruto chattered away trying to get some response from the man.

"So I was thinking we should get you some clothes," Naruto said after a while.

"Hum."

"And we should ask at the police station if anyone looking for you."

"No one is looking for me." Sasuke replied flatly.

"What about your family? Your friends?" Naruto said worry filled his eyes as he turned to look at the brunette.

"Don't have any," Sasuke replied, his eyes glared at his fork as if it was to blame.

"Oh," Naruto sighed sadly. "Well that's ok, you could say here as long as you need. I know some places looking to hire. You could get a job and room here."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a hint of curiosity. "What kind of _jobs_ do you have here?" he asked

Back home jobs ranged from palace jobs, that being, a guard, making food for the royalty or cleaning, to just keeping yourself alive by hunting, picking edible greenery, or even trading goods. Payment was always in goods.

'_What kind of good do they trade on land,_' Sasuke wondered to himself.

"Oh! Well there's a café close by you could walk to! They need a new waiter; the last one was some collage kid that just moved on to bigger and better stuff I guess." Naruto said cheerily, "I would take you now, but I have to go to work myself. Um, the microwave is over there, just heat up whatever you'd like and eat it when you get hungry. When I get home around 3 I'll take you to the café, alright?" Naruto said and he grabbed his key. "Oh ya, go ahead and make yourself at home." Naruto added as he left the living area through the hall.

Sasuke listened as Naruto walked down the hall and another door opened. After sitting for a long time, Sasuke's eyes began to wander around. First the kitchen, then slowly it made its way to examine the living space, and stopped on the large windows overlooking the calm ocean that he knew so well.

Before he could think, Sasuke was by the shore letting his toes and jeans soak in the salty water rushing to and fro. Sasuke had made a strait path to the water and was now in plain sight of the large windows behind him. He sighed as again nothing happened. He knew nothing would happen but still the disappointment choked to him.

Standing eventually grew tiresome, so Sasuke sat down and let the ocean sooth he's restless heart.

"_Mooooooom" a younger self screamed in Sasuke's mind. _

_The blood was clouding the water around the fined boy and soon everything looked red and hazy._

"_haha, hahaha!" Laughter cut through the deathly silence. Sasuke's body suddenly twisted sharply to the sound and saw his big brother. His idle, laughing before him. _

"_T-tachi?" the young merboy's voice trembled as he looked at his big brother in disbelief. "what's going on? What happened? Why!" he screamed in a matter of seconds as fear griped the young boy by the neck. _

"_Because you disgust me," Itachi said before dropping the blade clouded in light pink dispersed blood. With that the older Uchiha smiled one last time at his younger brother and swam away. Sasuke had not seen the murderer since._

He killed them, all of them, and now Sasuke could not avenge them. The last two Uchiha's would not meet for at least 7 years and Sasuke could do nothing about it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice called from behind the brunette.

Sasuke twisted his body to look at the blond who looked concerned.

"How long have you been out here? And you're all wet now, too," Naruto said as he stood away from the waves.

"Since you left," Sasuke said in a dry monotone.

Naruto's eyes widened, "that was over seven hour ago! Come on, you need to eat!"

Sasuke stood and ignored the hand the blond had stretched out for him.

With a sigh Naruto led the man back home. Inside Naruto hunted another pair of jeans that might fit Sasuke. Finding a pair that was close enough Naruto walked in to the master bath with a new change of clothes. Sasuke stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off as Naruto asked if he would need help dressing again.

"No, I think I understand how to do this now," Sasuke said in a determined tone.

"Alright I'll go make food then, ah! Right see these tags here?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the tag on the new, annoyingly bright orange, shirt. "That goes to the back ok?"

Sasuke nodded and began to dress as Naruto walked out of the restroom with a goofy smile on his face. '_He is just like a little kid_,' Naruto thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen to prepare ramen.

When Sasuke walked out two bowls of ramen, with chopsticks placed on the lip of one of the bowls, were neatly placed on the bar. Naruto was already devouring the other bowls contents as if it would vanish if he did not eat it fast enough.

"Eat Sasuke!" Naruto said through a mouth full of noodles. Sasuke examined the way Naruto heeled his chopsticks and attempted to mimic Naruto to no avail. At some point Naruto had even began to giggle at the ways Sasuke would maneuver the sticks in his had to try and lift the food from its resting place.

"Here like this," Naruto said as he adjusted Sasuke's hand to hold the chopsticks properly. "Then you pick the food up like this," he finished as he moved his own hand to show Sasuke how to work the strange eating utensil. _'I think I liked this morning's utensils better,'_ Sasuke though as he lifted the noodles to his lips. He realized, after the first bite, how hungry he had been and ate swiftly.

"You're done?" Naruto asked astonished. The brunette just nodded so Naruto stood up and took both their plates around the bar to the kitchen sink. Then pulled Sasuke through the hall and out the front door and to the left as he explained they were going to check out the café.

The café was only a few spread out blocks away and over, a quick walk that could get you there in 10 minutes. It was a simple yet elegant place, with round tables surrounded by four seats each to the left. To the front, was the cash register, with a bar to the right. On the right some couches organized around a coffee table and an old fashioned radio playing some soothing instrumental music.

The two female employs wore a white button up blouse with a black and laces bow in their hair and cute pleated black skirt, with a petticoat fluffing it up a little. The only male wore a white button up dress shirt, with black slacks and a nice sliming vest over his plain shirt.

Naruto greeted the casher, Sakura, and asked if he could talk to Kakashi.

"Ya sure, he's in his office," Sakura said as she shooed him away so the next consumer could order.

Once more the brunette was tugged as Naruto went past the cash register to the swinging double doors. Through the kitchen, said hi to the red head kneading some dough and through another door. The room was small, with a desk and a door to the right, and a man with silver-gray hair sat behind the desk reading an orange book. Only one eye was visible through the cloth on his face. The one eye which was shifting back and forth over the page paused and looked at Naruto, then the brunette.

"Ah, Naruto, and who's your friend?"

"Hi Kakashi, this is Sasuke. He's going to be living with me for a little and –,"

"You were hoping he could replace my last waiter?" Kakashi said with crescent moon eye, cutting off the blond.

"Um, Yes," Naruto said.

"Let's see," Said the gray haired man as he stood and began to circle Sasuke like a voucher. "Well he's rather handsome," he mumbled as he stopped in front of Sasuke. "And he might have a good body shape out of these awful lose clothes. And orange is no his color." He glanced at Naruto when the color orange left his mouth.

"Ya, whatever orange is an awesome color," Naruto argued at the older man.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke once more and then smiled; Sasuke frowned, as Kakashi moved to his desk. He began to open drawer after drawer. Once he found what he was looking for he was before Sasuke in a flash.

"Here try these on; the rest room is through that door." Kakashi said pointing at the door next to the desk.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who nodded, and with a sigh he went through the door and in too the small restroom. He quickly disrobed himself and then re-dressed with the clothes giving to him, after finding the tags. Thank god he had observed the male outside or would have been confused as to what to do with the vest.

Naruto sucked in air as Sasuke stepped out of the restroom in the white shirt, vest and slakes. Naruto knew Sasuke had a great figure, for god's sake he had found the man naked, but Sasuke looked amazing.

Black made him look like a porcelain doll. The kind someone would show off in a rich home. Kakashi seemed pleased as he resumed his voucher like circling once more. Naruto didn't fail to see Kakashi eye the man's butt as he examined him. '_Maybe Sasuke would be better off not working here,'_ Naruto thought.

"Yes, he is perfect," Kakashi said with a smile. "Can you bring your information tomorrow?"

"Information?" Sasuke questioned with sharp eyes.

"Um, well you see. . ."Naruto said as Kakashi's eye shifted to him, then back to Sasuke.

"I see . . ." Kakashi said after Naruto explained how he had found Sasuke. "Naked you say, hum," Kakashi hummed.

"That's not the point-,"Naruto shouted.

"But you got too see him naked! That's not fair," Kakashi said his eye flickering to Sasuke. Sasuke seemed unaware of the fact that Kakashi's words should bother him.

"The point **is** Sasuke doesn't have any papers." Naruto said.

"Fine he will work under the table, but you better take him to fill out some applications for citizenship." Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled, and then thought he would have to tell Sasuke about sexual harassment.


	3. Chapter 3

**This has been a crazy month y'all. **

**First AHHHHHH I can't get one single link to work here! Not even with spaces! So Here is what I'm going to do. Go to my page and get the links there. I have a link to the first image of MerSasuke, Naruto's house arrangement, and the e-book download there =3 thanks **

**I was doing great, I made 4 dolls (Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls, Iron Man and green lantern and ragnarok from soul eater), organized my yarn, and thought of this chapter.**

**But then on Friday (the 11 of may) my mini cooper got rear ended when I was on my way to the used book store =', my baby got beat up bad TT^TT  
not even 2 hours latter my little bro got rear ended off lions bridge (if you live in Modesto CA you know where that is) NOT EVEN 2 HOURS LATER! Really what are the chances. **

**I also just got back from FANIME in San Jose, Ca =3. I had put a lot of time in to getting 3 costumes put together so that ate a lot of my time this past month **

**Finally sorry for all that gibberish about my life lol**

**And sorry I took so long I really didn't want to make you all wait this long T^T;**

**Oh. One more thing, I'm kind of re-inventing the merworld so, sorry if something doesn't match myth or modern ideas on merpeople. **

**All disclaimers: Naruto does not belong to me, I only write for fun anyways =P**

•**~•~•~•**

**Chapter 3**

The past month had been rather amusing for Naruto, except for the fact that he discovered he might make a decent parent.

Sasuke managed to surprise Naruto to no avail.

Naruto had to teach the man everything!

In one event, Naruto had taken the brunet shopping with him, in order to find him new clothes. Sasuke was not pleased to be around so many humans, and made a point to show it.

_As they walked through the crowds of people Sasuke would send them malevolent looks. He had also managed to stay behind often and Naruto found he had to tug the brunet along to keep him from staring at a vehicle, light, or anything else that seemed to fascinate him._

"_Sasuke we are never going to get to the store if you keep stopping to look at everything!" Naruto had said once his patients had worn thin._

Naruto's curiosity for the man had increased tenfold that day. Naruto even had to explain currency to the man.

_Soon after Sasuke had begun working at Kakashi's he had received his first payment, in paper. Sasuke looked at the bills in wonder. What good was paper? He had gotten home and looked at Naruto curiously, he handed him the cash Kakashi had given him. Naruto smiled, "you got your first payment! It's good to see Kakashi isen't going to stiff you just 'cus your under the table."_

"_I'm not under a table," Sasuke answered dryly. _

"_Naruto began to laugh in amusement as Sasuke's obsidian eyes bore in to him. _

"_Sorry that just means the government doesn't know your working there." Naruto explained. Sasuke could care less about that, what he wanted to know was, what kind of use was paper. _

"_Naruto what kind of good is this?" Sasuke asked as he pointed to the cash still in Naruto's hand. "well its money, um. . . you see this number. It tells you the value of the bill. When you go to the store you can buy things of equal or less value." He said after thinking of the best way he could describe the cash. _

_Sasuke looked at the bills skeptically. All he ever did at Kakashi's was take orders and give the costumers the slip Ino or Tamari would make at the cash register for him. Sasuke sighed as he looked at the papers. "What do I do with them?"_

_Naruto put together a reasonable charge of living, and explained to Sasuke to put the rest away so he could buy nice things later._

Now Sasuke had adapted to his job at Kakashi's café. He had watched the other male waiter, Kiba, in the shop to understand his rather simple job of, taking the order, and retuning with the desired pastries, or drinks. Gaara, the red head in the back would be making the fresh pastries until close to closing hour.

It was late and only a few people sat inside the shop sipping their coffee and chatting, so Sasuke took his time wiping down tables when the door opened. A young lady with long black hair, and unusual eyes walked in. Kiba instantly made his way to the woman with a goofy smile spread across his face.

"Hinata!" he said in a far too happy tone for that late at night. "What can I get you?"

'_Hinata?_' Sasuke thought as he lifted his head to meet the strange pale eyes that belonged to the young lady at the door.

"Lady Hinata?" Sasuke said as he looked at the woman before him.

"Ah! S-Sasuke?" she questioned when her eyes meet the dark eyes before her.

Sasuke lightly bowed to the lady, causing the young woman to turn a soft shade of pink. Kiba looked at one, then to the other in wonder. How did these two know each other!

"N-no Sasuke, y-you d-d-don't have to -." She stuttered out to him, not finishing her sentence.

Kiba's gaze finally stopped on Sasuke and growled as he watched the man bow lightly again to the woman he had been crushing on since forever.

"I-it's been a l-long time, h-has it n-not?" Hinata asked as she approached Sasuke calmly.

"It has, my Lady" Sasuke responded in an emotionless tone. He had not expected to meet anyone he knew on land, especially not the Lady Hinata.

"Hinata," she corrected Sasuke. Kiba was baffled how calls a girl lady? _Is that a European custom or something_, the brunet pondered.

"M-May I ask? H-How you have b-been?" She said as he stopped next to him. "How l-long have y-you been here?"

"About a month," Sasuke responded with the same tone he had before.

"I see. . .," she said looking at Sasuke. She was curious as to why the man was on land but could not ask in front of Kiba and the others in the café. "M-may we speak? . . . A-alone?" she asked as her eyes glanced in Kiba's direction.

"If you wish," Sasuke said as he kept his onyx eyes on the young woman before him.

_A young Sasuke was in the same spot he had been since he had arrived to the castle. Today his brother Itachi had brought young Sasuke to see what he did at work in the castle. Itachi was captain of the royal guard and was training the men at the moment so all Sasuke could do was watch. Pride swelled in the young Uchiha as he watched his big brother training men who surpassed him in age but obviously not talent._

_He was excited to see his big brother teach, because no matter how many times the young Uchiha asked Itachi, his brother would not tech him to fight like the guards. This did not detour the young merboy from his goal. Some day he would be just like his big brother and make his father proud. Sasuke watched intently, not even realizing he was absorbing everything with he's currently red eyes. _

_The Uchiha clan was powerful, only rivaled by the royal family, and there most powerful magic was passed down through blood. Sasuke knew of the red eyes sharingan gave the user but had not come of age to learn to use the family magic. _

"_H-hi," said a meek voice from behind the young Uchiha pulling him out of his determined gaze. His eyes lost the red hue and returned to their constant black as he was pulled out of his thoughts._

_He turned and looked at the little mergirl before him with pale eyes and no pupils. He knew what those eyes symbolized, Hyuga. She had short hair and a light lavender fin with Dark purple accented the tail. _

_The young Uchiha bowed as he mumbled "Princess Hyuga."_

"_U-um," they young girl stuttered. "y-you can call m-me Hinata." _

"_Princess Hinata," Sasuke corrected himself. _

_The young girl watched Sasuke curiously, finally she asked for his name, then asked if he wanted to play. _

_Sasuke looked at Itachi, who would not even notice the young Uchiha if he left, then nodded. It was fun to watch his big brother train the guard, but he was still a child and would much rather play._

_The two children swam around the royal coral garden, playing catch with a large shell, laughing as they did so. They had been playing for quite some time when Itachi came looking for the young Uchiha. _

"_Sasuke," Itachi said sounding furious with the young merboy. "I didn't say you could leave." _

"_I'm sorry big brother" Sasuke said as he looked down to his black fin._

"_I brought you because you said you wanted to see what I do, not play catch." The older merman said as he gave the famed Uchiha glare to his younger brother. _

"_I-I'm sorry too." Hinata said as she swam to Sasuke's defense. "I a-asked him t-t-to play w-with me." _

"_Lady Hinata," Itachi said as he bowed to the young mergirl. "It's not your fault, he should have known better. Come along Sasuke, we have to go home. Now." Itachi grabbed the young Uchiha's wrist and yanked the merboy along._

_Sasuke looked back at the mergirl and waved good bye as she did the same._

Sasuke smiled lightly as the memory crossed his mind.

He quickly put his things away and announced that he was going to take a break to Kakashi. Kakashi glanced at him with a bored look and said "just leave, your off in 15 anyway."

With that Sasuke quickly made his way to the princess and led her out the door, he was curious, as well, as to why she was on land. Kiba found himself glaring at the door the two had stepped out of.

"How do you think they know each other? Naruto said Sasuke is not form around here. . ." Kiba growled it Tamari.

Outside Hinata and Sasuke began to walk when Sasuke asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, well y-you see, I c-come here t-to know about the humans. I-I came to s-school here and e-everything," the young royal said shyly. "What h-happened? H-how did you e-end up on l-l-land?" She whispered as blush formed on her cheeks

"I just go washed out in the big storm last month," Sasuke said.

"Oh, and a-are you ok? W-where are y-you staying?" she asked with concern in her eyes. She know how different the world on land was and how storage everything could be. Adjusting without any help would be difficult for anyone. "Can I s-see you were you are staying?"

Sasuke looked at the girl then sighed "I'm doing fine, and I'm staying with a human named Naruto."

"N-N-Naruto?" the girl stuttered feverishly as her face turned a bright red color. "As in N-N-Naruto U-U-Uzum-maki?"

Sasuke looked at her curiously, as they walked up to the front door to the home Sasuke was staying in. "yes."

"S-Sasuke. . . how much d-does Na-Naruto know?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said as he quickly explained what he had told Naruto about his origins. Once outside of Naruto's door Sasuke unlocked the door & invited the princess in with a simple hand gesture letting her know she could go ahead.

"Naruto, I have a guest." Sasuke said loud enough that the blond would here from his room.

"What? Really!" Naruto's voice rang out from his bed room, along with the sounds of his stumbling & falling.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked in genuine surprise to see the young woman at the door with Sasuke.

"Oh, um, hi Naruto." she said shyly as her face became a light pink. "W-well S-s-sasuke, I think y-you'll be fine staying h-here. . . l-let me know if-if you need anything!" she said as a sudden urge to escape engulfed her.

"Wait, Hinata, you don't have to leave. Come on, we can talk in the living room." Naruto said as he pulled Lady Hinata down the hall and in to the living area.

Sasuke watched curiously as the princess's face went from pleasantly flushed, to crimson shade.

Once they had all sat on the large couch Naruto let his curiosity get the better of him.

"So did you guys meet at the café?" Naruto asked as his eyes betrayed just how curious he really was.

"W-we," Hinata started but stopped. What could they say? She had gone to primary school here on land, and Kiba had heard them say it's been a long time at the café so they couldn't say they had just met. He was sure to tell Naruto. She glanced at Sasuke and knew the brunet was also thinking the same thing.

"W-we knew each other f-from before. . . I-I moved h-here." Hinata said. She know that would bring questions but it was the best option, and it was not a lie.

"Then you know where Sasuke came from!" Naruto asked excited, he would know now.

The venoms look Sasuke sent at Naruto stopped the blond in his tracks with a pout. He really wanted to know but Sasuke had no intent on telling him.

Hinata smiled and was somewhat relieved when Naruto dropped the topic.

"Sasuke and I, w-we use to play t-together when w-we were young . . . before-," Hinata suddenly stopped her sentence. Her eyes meet the onyx eyes next to her as the air grew thick with discomfort.

"Before she moved away." Sasuke finished for her.

Hinata glanced at the brunet and could tell she had upset him. She smiled weakly at him then turned to Naruto. "N-Naruto please take c-care of Sasuke, h-he's a good friend."

She stood up as she explained it was late and she needed to go home. As Hinata left Naruto didn't miss the slightly envious look Sasuke casted over to the young lady.

•**~•~•~•**

**I thought of Naruto's job! It's going to be fun =3 and I can't wait to write bout it.  
I know so far nothing sasu/naru or naru/sasu has happened ^^; but it will get there I promises! I just need to build the relationship. I don't like instant love stories =P  
thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you can and let me know what you think of the art =3  
any requested on Sasuke's getting adjusted to the human world? I have some more fun planned soon =3 **


End file.
